


Unforeseen

by Bdonna



Series: Second Sight [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you see everything that happens, it can make you cocky... Episode related to "The Game"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_1000 #4 'The game', dialogue only

 

**Unforeseen**

by Belladonna

 

_If you see everything that happens, and everything that is going to happen, it makes you cocky. Reckless even._

 

"I bet you, that you won't be able to find me over the course of the weekend while I'm hiding myself from you. Starting tomorrow morning."

-"Are you crazy, Hutch?"

"Why, are you afraid you'd lose?"

-"No, I'm just saying that this is a crazy idea. One of the crazier ones you've had lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

-"Nothing."

"Come one, lay it on me. I can take it. You haven't been that shy before either."

-"Well, it's nothing. Just what's up with your recent fascination with this whole spiritual mumbo jumbo?"

"It's no spiritual mumbo jumbo, it's called meditation and I'm doing this to focus myself. Center myself and my thoughts. Not that it's any of your business. So back to my bet, are you game, Starsky?"

-"I still think it's a stupid idea, but why not."

"I'll even make it easier for you, by promising that I'll stay in town. How about that? But I bet you're still not going to find me."

-"You seriously are crazy, Hutch, but okay. I'll bite, it's your money after all. If you want to lose it so badly, who am I to try and convince you otherwise. After all, I know how you think, how you're ticking exactly, partner. That'll be easy money to win and tomorrow night we can go celebrate my victory at the pits. At your expense of course."

"That's what you think, but we'll see, Starsk. We'll see."

 

_But not even the one who saw everything could have foreseen what would happen. Or how this would end._


End file.
